


Nicer to You

by kazorashi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: 5986 - Freeform, A petty OC, Dense Miura Haru, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship goals, Gokudera Hayato Swears A Lot, Gokudera Hayato is bad at feelings, Gokudera is a sucker for Haru, Like she really dense dense, POV Multiple, Poor Enma Kozato, Teen Romance, Tsundere Gokudera Hayato, Unrequited Crush, gokuharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-23
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazorashi/pseuds/kazorashi
Summary: Everyone could see that Gokudera treated Haru much nicer than he did other girls. Everyone except for Haru, that is.
Relationships: Gokudera Hayato/Miura Haru, Kurokawa Hana & Miura Haru, Miura Haru & Kozato Enma, Miura Haru & Sasagawa Kyouko, Miura Haru & Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsuna & Kozato Enma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Nicer to You

**Author's Note:**

> Another re-type from my fanfiction account. I love GokuHaru/5986 so much. Hope you guys like this too!

"Impossible." Haru states, determined. 

Hana rolls her eyes at the denial. "Listen," she begins _again_ , "Gokudera treats you so much better than the way he treats the rest of us." They're both 16 years old and are waiting in Tsuna's living room for Kyoko to come back from the convenience store. The boys had left to assist her and in Hana's own personal opinion, Hayato seemed much more reluctant than the other two.

"He's always like that though?" Had been what Haru said. Hana countered that last week, when she went, Hayato was the only one to offer to go with her. "And he was rude the whole time." Responded the brunette. Which was true, when both Haru and Hayato came back, they were ready to tear into each others throats.

Haru gives Hana a suspicious glance. "And who do you mean exactly when you say _'us'_?"

"Every other girl that he knows. Even his sister." She answers flatly. The answer came to her as easy as breathing. She watches closely as Haru fidgets and toys with the idea that maybe the hot-head is, in fact, actually _nicer_ to her than he is with others. Hana waits eagerly for Haru's response and can see how her friend carefully considers her suggestions. It's quiet for several more moments and when it looks like she has an answer, Hana is almost ready to jump out of her seat.

"Weeell?" Asks the raven haired teen. "Don't you agree?" She presses on.

"You're so silly Hana-san. There's no way that Gokudera-san is nicer to me at all." Haru shakes her head and laughs.

"Why you little...!" Before Hana can get her hands on the other girl, Kyoko waltzes into the living room with a smile. She greets the two and apologizes for taking so long.

"It was hectic getting back. Here Haru-chan. You liked the strawberry pocky's right?" Kyoko hands her the pink, strawberry flavored box. A pout shows on Haru's face as she still takes the snack from her friend.

"Chocolate, desuuu." Whines Haru, who still opens the box.

"Ah! That's right, I'm so sorry!" Apologizes Kyoko as she hands Hana some orange chocolates. Something the raven haired teen didn't like but this was Kyoko. Sometimes she's forgetful. "I don't know where my mind is today..." Offering the beautiful girl a smile, Haru shakes her head.

"It's alright, this is good too." The moment she is about to take a bite of the pocky, it's taken out of her hands. "Hahi!?" All three girls on the couch look up to see Hayato. Hana notes that he's staring only at Haru and that he's keeping his left hand hidden behind his back. Amused, she raises a brow. "Gokudera-san," says Haru who is already annoyed with his presence, "give me back my sweets!"

She attempts to grab it but Hayato keeps it out of reach. "You don't even like strawberry like this. Here." From the hand hidden behind his back, he tosses something to Haru. She catches it with ease and when she looks at what it is, her eyes widen. Hana can't help but feel a tiny smirk show on her face as she shoots Hayato a mischievous look. Something he glares at her for.

In Haru's hands is a box of chocolate pocky's. "Hahi?" So bewildered by the sudden action, Haru looks up at the boy with confusion. "Isn't this yours, desu?" Questions the brunette. Despite this, her hands are already eagerly opening the new sweets she obtained.

Hayato shrugs his shoulders. "Sasagawa took the last strawberry pocky so all I could get was chocolate." He takes the pocky stick he stole from Haru and dips it into the pink mix. Hayato suddenly turns and walks away from them, out the living room. "Thanks for the trade, Haru." The moment he leaves, Haru shrugs her shoulders and happily munches on a chocolate covered pocky stick.

_'I knew he was nicer!'_ Hana turns to Kyoko and whispers to her. "Was there really one strawberry pocky left?" She asks. Her friend shakes her head.

"No, it was full. Why are we whispering?" Blinking cutely, Kyoko tilts her head. Ah, the ever mindless Kyoko Sasagawa.

Hana just shakes her head before shooting Haru a look. "It's nothing." Reaching over Kyoko, Hana taps Haru's shoulder. "I _told you_ he was nicer to you." 

Haru rolls her eyes. "Gosh, we _only_ traded a pocky snack, Hana-san. Anyone could do that."

"Uh huh." Hana nods her head. "Then explain to me why he didn't trade with me."

"Gokudera-san likes strawberry flavored stuff?" With that said, Haru doesn't answer any more question related to the Storm Guardian. It's a shame really, how dense she could be when it came to Hayato and his feelings. Hana takes a bite of her orange chocolates and cringes a bit. "So gross." She murmurs.

"What was that?" Asks Kyoko.

"Ah, nothing!" Smiling at her best friend, she takes another reluctant bite and watches at how Haru happily eats her snack. _'She'll notice one day. Anyone who is anyone can see he treats her mighty differently.'_ And Hana is right. She's not the only one who knows.

Kyoko giggles at something Haru had said. In the back of her mind though, she's laughing evilly. Of course she got Haru something she didn't like on purpose. The moment the young lady saw Hayato reach for a chocolate pocky, his fate in her mind was sealed. _'I'm going to make Haru realize just how special she is to Gokudera.'_ With a tender smile on her face, the three girls continue to eat and chat about their day.

* * *

"Not you too, Kyoko-chan!" Haru sighs as she stands by the benches. They're in gym class right now and today's activity is basketball. The girls are on one side while the guys are on the other. She and Kyoko are bench warmers because ball isn't life to them, not that they mind. Kyoko has more important things to do than to try and play ball.

"But Haru-chan, don't you see? He's much more careful with you and open about things concerning him." After nearly a week of trying to get Haru open to the idea that Hayato is, in fact, nicer to and kinder to her than any other girl, it had all been futile. Haru was just too stubborn and it didn't help that anytime they talked about a certain hot-headed teen, he would appear out of no where and begin arguing with Haru for no reason.

"Gokudera-san is not careful with me. He hates my guts as much as I hate his, and that's the kind of relationship we have." Haru shakes her head and sighs. "You and Hana-san sure are adamant. What is with you guys?" 

Kyoko purses her lips in a tight line. "But... B-But..." Before she can say anything more, the teacher blows her whistle. 

"Miura!" Calls the older woman, dressed in a red sweat suit. "You're up next! Take Kurokawa's place. She's out."

Hana jogs slowly towards the bench, thankful that she's finally out. "She's a monster!" Cries Hana. Barely making it to the bench, Hana trips before catching herself. Finally, she lands in the seat. "Good luck out there." Haru makes a face but nods her head and goes out to the open spot. Panting, Hana and Kyoko share a look. "So," Hana begins, obtaining her cool composer, "any luck?"

Kyoko shakes her head. "It's as fruitless as our other endeavors." She sighs and rests her chin in her palms, leaning forward. A slight pout shows on her face as she looks to the boys side and sees Tsuna, Takeshi, and Hayato. Tsuna is, as usual, on the bench. He looks just as happy to be on there as she is on the girl's side. Giggling a bit at that, her main focus lands on Hayato.

Naturally, he moves in between the others with ease. The only real challenge is Takeshi who is on the opposing team. Unfortunately for him, Takeshi has the height advantage. Studying the Storm Guardian, Kyoko can see why all the other girls in school flock to him. _'He **is** very handsome.' _She thinks. _'If only they knew about his bad attitude.'_ Shaking her head, Kyoko turns to Hana. "Do you think Haru-chan will ever believe us?"

Hana snorts. "Hell has to freeze over first."

Suddenly, a whistle sound echoes throughout the gymnasium and a large chatter from the girls section erupts. Hana and Kyoko both get up to go see what the commotion is about and once they reach the middle of it all, shock fills them.

Haru lays on the floor unconscious while next to her is another girl who is rubbing at her ankle. Her name is Ito Minami, a bratty and spoiled girl who followed Hayato into Namimori High School because of her love for him. She's a tall girl with dyed pink hair that she layers out into curls. Despite being a bitch (Hana's words), she is very gorgeous to look at.

Kyoko reacts first and reaches for the brunette on the floor. "Haru-chan!" She cries out, worried. "What happened?" She looks around and another female student nearby explain, tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry! I accidentally threw the ball too hard and it Haru-chan on the head. Then she fell into Minami-san." Kyoko shakes her head and offers a tiny smile. There is no lie in the girl's voice and she seems really sincere in her apology.

The teacher is the one to inspect Haru. "Looks like she's just unconscious, thankfully." She declares. She looks over the female students. "I'll be taking Miura to the nurse. Everyone continues from where we left off. I'll be back soon." Before she even has the opportunity to reach for Haru, said student is already in the arms of someone else.

All the girls gasp, some gaping like Minami and Hana, while Kyoko releases a small giggle. Haru is being held closely and protectively against a broad chest. It's not just any chest either. Hayato stands firmly in the center of everyone with Haru cradled in his arms like a princess. "I'll take her." He says in a low tone. A flash of tender affection swirls in his eyes before he blinks it away.

With the teacher's approval, the Vongola member turns and doesn't bat an eye to the other teenage girls who swoon and fawn over him. That is, until Minami speaks.

"Gokudera-kun!" She yells and crosses her arms over her chest. She purposely places them under her large breasts and lifts them up to try and catch his attention. Hana rolls her eyes in disgust and Kyoko shyly turns her head away. "What about me?! I'm also hurt!" She pouts her pretty rose-pink lips.

Halting his movement, Hayato share in Hana's disgust and glares spitefully at the pink haired student. "What _about_ you?" He growls dangerously. "Go to hell." With that said, he leaves (and receives a write up from the teacher).

Hana laughs when she notices Minami tremble in anger. Other girls help lift her up instead, Kyoko included. When another student, a boy, assists her to the nurses officer, she walks over to her best friend. "If only she were awake." Kyoko nods her head in agreement and sighs.

"If only." She repeats.

Takeshi, who is on the boys side, grins at the sight of Hayato's back disappearing. _'It's so funny.'_ He thinks about the chemistry between the Storm Guardian and Haru. He hopes that the girl will catch on quick to Hayato's not-so-subtle feelings. It almost pains him to see how pathetic the self-claimed right hand man can be for a single girl.

* * *

"Oh _kami-sama_ , did Hana-san and Kyoko-chan put you up to this?" Those are the first words that Haru says when she wakes up and sees only Takeshi at her side. The Rain Guardian smiles at his friend as he leans back in his chair and shows her a happy (and somewhat deceiving) grin.

"All I did was ask if you noticed anything in particular about Gokudera-kun, Haru-chan." He blinks cutely at her. All the brunette can do is glare.

"Yeah, I've noticed something in particular about him. He's rude and a jerk." Her eyes narrow on the baseball fan. "That's all I've been hearing these days. Gokudera-san this, Gokudera-san that. Can I ask you something serious, Yamamoto-san?" Haru leans in, motioning for him to come closer. Takeshi does as she wishes, bringing his face close to hers. "Your his best friend, you would know." She whispers. "Does Gokudera-san really treat me nicer than most girls?"

Takeshi chuckles. "Well, he did leave Ito and only carried you to the nurses officer." If possible, the smile on his face grew. "What does that tell you?" She hums in response and brings a hand to her chin to think.

"Oi." A rough voice calls out. Takeshi is roughly pulled away from Haru's face and he comes eye-to-eye with a little envy.

_'Speak of the devil.'_ Thinks the samurai at once, enjoying the look of irritation on Hayato's face.

"You're way too close." Emerald eyes flash dangerously low and the raven haired boy places his hands in the air for a playful surrender. Ignoring him, he takes the free seat next to Haru's bed. "Feeling better?" He asks her. She doesn't answer him right away and instead, opts to give him an inquisitive look. The silver haired teen begins to tap his foot, impatient that he has to wait for her answer. "Well?" He presses, his lips forming a thin line.

"Gokudera-san, you're really mean to me. Aren't you?" Her statement surprises both boys.

The bomber sighs out loud and rubs a hand over his face. "Where the hell did this come from all of a sudden?" He asks, tired.

"Hahi, but thank you." Shaking her head from her own thoughts, Haru offers a pleasant smile. Her eyes turn into little crescents and the little dimple she has on her left cheek shows. "I heard that you carried me here. You didn't have to." A little blush shows itself on the cheeks of Hayato and Haru is painfully unaware of it. Takeshi looks on at the two, feeling very amused. "It was very nice of you, desu." She whispers to him, softly.

"Yeah, well..." Hayato looks away bashfully. Takeshi snickers to himself at how red his friend's face is turning. "I-It's not like I did it for you or anything."

"Of course, you could have carried Ito-san instead." She nods her head to herself, her soft voice trailing off. Hayato stiffens at this, the thought of Minami enough to snap his out of his previous blushing stance.

"Hell no!" He shouts. "I hate her, I hate her type!"

Thoughtful, Haru leans closer to Hayato. "Then what is your type, Gokudera-san?"

The young man in question is quiet for a long moment. Then, to Haru's surprise, he begins to stutter. "I-I... Wh-What the hell are you... Sh-Shut up you s-stupid woman!" Just like that, the two being arguing. Takeshi sighs as he is stuck in between the two this time.

_'It's a bit disappointing.'_ He thinks to himself, keeping his eyes trained on the two. _'He could have told her then and there.'_

"Oh? You two are still here?" It's the school nurse who passes by. She's a quiet kind of individual with thick glasses and dark hair tied into a bun. She's also on the short side. Sticking out like a sore thumb behind her is Minami. The minute she spots Hayato, she grins seductively at him. He, as usual, ignores her presence entirely. Hayato glares at the nurse.

"Yeah? What of it?" He challenges. Haru swats his arm.

"Don't be so rude to sensei!" She scolds him.

The nurse just smiles at them. "It's nothing. But since Ito-san is feeling better, could one of you take her back to class? She will need a little bit of assistance."

Minami's eyes flare to life and she literally pounces onto Hayato. "I choose Gokudera-kun!" Squealing, her pretty pink nails latch onto his arm. His first response is to viciously shake her off of him.

"Don't touch me you stupid little girl!" Shrugging her off, Hayato scoots closer to Haru. "I already got my hands full with this one here, I'm not taking you back to class."

"But...!"

"I don't care."

"But...!"

" _No._ "

"But she's alright now!"

" **No.** "

Everyone in the room could see that one more word from Minami would set Hayato off. Reacting first, Haru nervously tugs on the sleeve of the bomber's uniform shirt. "Hahi, calm down Gokudera-san. Yamamoto-san can help her." His services offered for him, Takeshi just nods and gets up. He places an arm by Minami and politely leads her away.

She is about to resist until she sees the glare on the usual happy-go-lucky student's face. It's a dark and piercing stare that tells her not to mess with the two at this time. With nothing else to do but oblige, Minami lets Takeshi walk her to class. He is thankful for her cooperation. Before leaving the room, he takes a quick glance at the two and smiles.

In the middle of walking a quiet Minami to class, they bump into Enma. "Oh! Enma-kun!" Takeshi greets with a cheerful voice. "Where are you headed to?" The red-head looks up and smiles upon recognition.

"Yamamoto-kun." The Decimo for the Shimon Famiglia nods his head. "I'm headed to the nurses office. I got beat up... Again." He laughs while Takeshi gives him a strained smile.

"Again, neh? I won't keep you. Oh, but be careful. Gokudera and Haru are in there right now. You shouldn't get in between the two." Explains the raven haired baseball fan. Enma nods his head before he continues off to the nurses office.

_'So they're in there, huh?'_ He thinks sadly. When he shyly and quietly enters the room, his red eyes trail over the two. He honestly expected to see them arguing but to his unfortunate luck, they're not. While Haru is laughing, Hayato is uncharacteristically leaning back in his chair and is smiling ever so softly. 

Enma feels his heart clench at the sight. He's never seen Tsuna's right hand man act that way with anyone before. _'He's only nice to Haru-san too...'_ Enma looks troubled, his feelings matching his face. His hands clench into fists and tighten even more when Hayato leans forward and runs a hand through Haru's hair.

Haru probably doesn't notice this herself, but suddenly, she looks at Hayato with sparkly eyes.

_'Oh no.'_ He thinks, now feeling depressed.

* * *

"Enma-san, you too?! Who's next? Gokudera-san himself?" Haru groans and slaps a hand to her forehead. "Hahi, everyone is always saying how much nicer he is to me but I just don't see it." The brunette is lounging with Enma in his house. They're in his room, both sitting at the little desk that serves as the center piece. She is right next to him, pen in hand as she goes over his homework because that's what she has come to do.

Grade his work.

Enma's grades are even more worse than Tsuna's and so every Saturday, Haru has agreed to spend a good portion of her late morning's with him to help him get better. It's been working. 

Slowly.

But working.

The redhead Decimo gives her a faint smile and looks at his math homework. He mumbles a few things to himself so that Haru won't hear him and begins to feel pathetic. He wants to tell her that he likes her a lot but the words just don't come out. It's something he and Tsuna have in common.

"Hahi... Enma-san?" Haru's voice disrupts him from his thoughts. He gives her his full attention.

"Y-Yeah?" Stutters the leader of the Shimon Famiglia. He gets sucked into Haru's pretty gray eyes and just now, he is noticing how long her eyelashes are. Haru's eyes are a soft, steel gray color and are very gentle when staring at him. A pretty blush covers his face and the teenage boy feels like his is steaming. "W-What is it, Haru-san?"

"Your math book is upside down."

"Eh?!" He gasps. Surely enough when he looks down, the book is upside down. The blush on his face grows fiercer as he stumbles to make it right. This makes Haru laugh and Enma swears it's like hearing the sound of bells jingle. He almost sighs.

Almost.

Haru puts down the papers which were in her hand on the table. "Enma-san, can I ask you a question?"

He nods his head quickly. "What is it?"

"Concerning Gokudera-san..." She begins and he can already feel his heart plummet to the floor. "It's been on my mind but asking you might help. Do you think Gokudera-san is nice to me? I know you two aren't close and I wanted someone else's opinion." Enma wants to tell her that no, he is not. Most definitely not nicer, not to _her_. He wants to say that Hayato does not favor her in any kind of way and that just the thought crossing her mind is laughable. 

Then he remembers the way Hayato looked at her in the nurses office. He sees the way Haru is looking at him now, just a bit too hopeful for his tastes. Then his honest words fall out. "I think... He treats you nicer than others, yes." He admits with a sigh of reluctance. "Maybe he's not as nice as other guys who could be interested in you..." Enma coughs when Haru raises a brow. "Just want to throw that out there, h-haha."

Haru's pretty pink pink nails tap on the surface of his table, wanting for him to go on. He does. "But anyone could see, even me, a stranger to him, that there is a soft spot in his heart for you. When he talks with other girls, he keeps his words to a minimum and he's always glaring at them. It's like he's telling them to stay away. But with you, it's not like that. He treats you slightly better than others. When you're in danger, he's the first one there. When you need something, he's the first to give it to you. Any time there's something that concerns you Haru-san, I have noticed that Gokudera is the one by your side first."

Looking at her now, Enma can tell that she is holding onto every word he's saying. Her eyes are bright, as if coming to a revelation. Enma forces a smile her way. 

His heart couldn't drop any lower now. 

"He doesn't do that with any other girl. Or person for that matter." Enma finishes what he says and turns his attention back to his papers. He doesn't have the heart to look at Haru anymore. He doesn't want to see the tiny smile that starts to form on her face before turning out into a full grin. 

Haru nods her head, happily so. "I see." Humming, she goes back to grading Enma's work, acting as if she never asked him a question at all. All he can do now is purse his lips while trying to focus on his math homework.

:::::::

Just a couple of hours later, Enma's doorbell rings. Haru is just about to leave, all she has to do is put on her shoes. While she does so, Enma opens the door to a surprise. He blinks, not believing who is at the front of his door. "Gokudera? How do you know where I live?"

Haru nearly snaps her neck to look up and lo and behold, there is Hayato at the entry way of Enma's residence. On his arm is Shittopi, with the rest of Enma's family is behind them, chatting away. Not to anyone's surprise, he doesn't pay them much mind to her or them. His green eyes are solely focused on Haru. Enma has always notices the bomber's undivided attention when it comes to Haru, but seeing the girl realize it herself for the first time was too painful. 

"I've come to pick you up." Blunt and straight to the point.

Gokudera Hayato, everyone.

Haru breaks out into a smile and rushes to put her shoes on. Once she is done, Hayato pulls away from Shittopi with ease, glaring at her as he does so, and holds out his hands for the brunette. Haru raises a brow in result. "Hahi? This is new, desu." She can't seem to fight the grin off her face though as she says that.

He scoffs and rolls his eyes. "Are you gonna grab it or not?"

Like a magnet, she grabs his hand and much to Enma's horror and Shittopi's pout, their fingers intertwine. Their movements are smooth and fluid like water. Haru turns to face Enma before waving her free hand at him. "See you at school Enma-san!" Winking, she follows Hayato out the door. He purposely goes between the Shimon family, barely even acknowledging their presence. "Hahi, Gokudera-san is rude!"

"Shut up and keep walking."

"That's it! Let go of me!" 

Enma watches them sadly, a pitiful look on his face. Even though the two are arguing as they walk away, anyone who sees them would already assume that they were in love. Shittopi looks at her boss and frowns. "So... Were you able to tell her today or...oh no. Adelheid!" She cries. The busty, raven haired teen already has her arms around their leader and runs a hand through his flaming red locks.

It takes Enma a moment or two to realize he's crying.

* * *

"Ha...hi?" Haru looks around at the costumes she had designed for the drama class. Their play is _tomorrow_ and all of her hard work had gone to shreds.

Shredded like the way her costumes were in right now. She had gotten a text from Minami, one of the main actors, about her dress not fitting just right. Bringing along Hayato (who really offered to go with her)m Haru went to the classroom to check. The minute she opened the door, all of the air in her left. Everything from the prince's trousers to the maid's apron to the princess' dress was damaged.

Slowly, Haru checked each individual outfit. Hayato couldn't do much but stare around, his eyes wide. He couldn't believe this. Especially since knowing how hard Haru had worked on each costume. He knew the effort she had put into making them outstanding. The small girl had spent a lot of nights not sleeping because this is her passion. She did this because she wanted everyone to see their clothes and smile.

It takes several moments for Haru to go through each of her designs come to life before she looks at him.

A watery smile is on her face. "I'm okay." She tells him. Her eyes say that she is not. That she is far from okay. "I-I can fix this. I can totally fix this. It's just a few small tears here and there." Walking to a cabinet, she reaches for a sewing kit that she keeps hidden away for emergency purposes. She grabs it and finds a seat before she gets to work. Hayato stays rooted in his spot and frowns.

Haru's shoulders tremble and shake terribly. It's a prick to his heart and immediately, he wants to find a way to make it better for her. He just doesn't know how. His hands which are now clenched tightly together, he stares at her. He can see that it takes all of her will power not to cry in this moment. The Italian teen sighs with slight frustration. "Haru." He sternly says.

"Please don't talk." She whispers. "I know what you're going to say." Her hands shake as she threads as fast as she an to stitch up her first costume. "I'll be alright, I can get this done. I'll even ask some people to help me out." Her voice is shaking. "I'm sure that whoever did this, did it by accident."

He wrinkles his nose at that. "Accident? Haru, nothing about this is an accident." She doesn't respond and just continues to thread quietly in her spot. Growing irritated, he grabs a dress from nearby and walks over to her. "Look here." He demands, holding the outfit in front of him. "These are done by scissors and torn by hands. You mean to tell me that someone did an accident like this with every single costume here?" He raises his voice at her, willing her to stop.

"Then what?!" She snaps in a lame, defeated tone. Haru looks up at him, the tears nearly about to spill. "Is Haru supposed to believe that someone wants to ruin all of her hard work? That someone hates Haru so much that they would resort to this? _This?_ " She tries to hold back a sob. It's another prick to his heart. "There's no way." She denies, shaking her head. "There's no way." She denies him and looks back at her costumes. Her hands are back at work, even faster than before.

"Haru, lets report. Come on, let's go to a teacher." He tries to reach for her but she denies him again.

"No! Any second away from this is time wasted! If I hurry, I can definitely finish this on time. It _will_ be done by tomorrow."

"Haru."

"Can you please find some of the drama members? And Kyoko-chan, she can sew too. I'll be right here."

"Haru..." Hayato's tone is tight.

"Please, don't do anything reckless. Just, just help me."

He wants to yell at her but something catches his attention. There, as Haru sits there and stitches away, water marks appear on the fabric in her hands. He sees a few more appear and he can almost hear the thick teardrops fall down, making their mark on Haru's work. The anger that was beginning to fill him is forgotten and he kneels down in front of the girl. The way the tears fall from her eyes is enough for his heart to soften.

Yes, he plans on finding out who did this after, but Haru's feelings are the most important thing to him right now. So he sucks it up in one breath and stops her hands from moving. Haru doesn't look at him, instead she shies away. Hayato's hold on her is firm and strong, but also gentle. "Hey, look at me." He starts with a tender voice. He coos at her and rubs a thumb over her hands in a comfortable way.

It takes several minutes but Haru finally manages to meet his eyes with her own. He shows her a grin so confident that her worries and sadness melt away, even if it's just a little bit. "We done crying now?" He teases softly. The boy brings a hand to the side of her face and puts away a stray strand of brown hair behind her ear before wiping her tears away, one by one. A giggle escapes her lips at that, Hayato grins at the sound. "Don't you worry about this, okay? I have a plan."

When he tells her this plan, her eyes widen.

"You would...do that?" There's a hesitation and slight doubt in her voice.

Hayato reassures her by holding her hands again. "Of course."

"Just for me?" She adds.

"Only you." He promises.

* * *

The play was a success and Hayato ended up finding out who did it. Of course, it was Minami who was overcome with jealousy because of the high favor he treats Haru with. Something she was getting used to, the idea becoming much more appealing with each passing day. After her frustration with Hana and Kyoko, her insight with Takeshi and Enma, it wasn't until Hayato called his father in Italy for a favor regarding her predicament with the costumes did she welcome and embrace the thought whole heartedly. 

He had revealed to her a while ago and she understood the hate he still had for his father. So for him to call his old man up to hire professional designers in Japan to help fix and improve on her costumes all in one day, it meant a lot. It was really nice of him, truly.

Very nice.

So after the successful play and Minami's demise (where he found evidence against her, she'll never know), the first thing Haru went to do was find the friend who helped her through all of this. She spots him with Tsuna and the others in the hallway. He is rarely smiling when he talks with Kyoko and Hana. Bianchi was there with her goggles on. Haru had invited her to their school play earlier in the week and she was glad she could attend.

"Gokudera-kun!" Shouts the brunette as she runs over to him. His body reacts quickly and once he notices Haru, she is already wrapping him in a hug. Her arms fling around his neck as she tiptoes to reach his height. Takeshi bursts out laughing while the girls grin excitedly. Bianchi raises a brow in amusement and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Stupid woman, what the hell?!" Usually, that would make Haru mad but she notes that he's not pulling away from her. He never has, once she thinks about it. The smile on her face grows.

"Ohhh! Gokudera-kun! You saved me!" She lets go and stares at him, joy sparkling about in her eyes. Everything about her screams happiness and satisfaction. "The drama class was so glad for the pretty outfits! You're the best!" Before she can stop herself, she presses a light kiss on his cheek. A blush covers his face for a faint moment and he thinks he hears his precious boss yell something akin to; _"E-Eeeeh!? Enma-kun!? You fainted?!"_

Kyoko nearly squeals but is dragged away by Hana. Takeshi and Bianchi take after them, snickering to themselves. The two don't even realize that everyone has walked away, and that everyone else in the school seems to have their attention on them.

"I don't know how I will ever thank you for this. Really, it was a relief, desu!" She laughs brightly while Hayato rubs at his neck.

"Yeah, well... You're welcome." With his blush fading, Haru takes in all that is Hayato. He notices this and narrows his eyes at her a bit. Just a little bit. "What? What is it?"

Haru's arms are still around him at this point and she tilts her head curiously. "Nothing, it's just... You're really nice to me, aren't you?" To her surprise, he doesn't deny it. In fact, the usual loud, rude jerk is stuttering over his next words. Unable to form a coherent response, she explains. "I never believed it, you know? When everyone told me how nice you were to me. Didn't see it at all."

"Wh-What the hell, stupid?" He whispers harshly, feeling a bit insulted. Haru rolls her head back to laugh.

"Trust me, it's true, desu! Hana-san told me first, then Kyoko-chan, Yamamoto-san, Enma-san..."

Hayato frowns. "That guy? Really?"

She happily nods her head. "Yup!" Haru leans closer to his face, glad when the silver haired teen doesn't back away from her. It almost seems like he welcomes it. "Which got me thinking, you must like me. You must like me a lot." She grins as his face turns a pretty pink color.

"I most certainly do not." His voice cracks. Haru almost rolls her eyes.

Almost.

"Do you always call the man who you claim as father, who you hate, and ask him a favor for just any girl?" Haru pouts. The blush begins to turn redder on Hayato's face and he looks away. He just _tsk's_ at her. She grins before her hands reach his face. Turning so that they're eye to eye, she winks. "This is all I can do to thank you for now."

Before he can ask her what it is, Hayato finds Haru pressing her lips against his softly. It's a slow kind of kiss. Her lips are warm and soft and affectionate. He blinks before slowly easing into it. There's no teeth clashing, no tongue, no heat or biting. He savors the way she kisses him in this moment and wraps his arms around her waist. This kiss is everything she is. It's pleasant, joyful, lively, and even a little playful.

Haru presses another chaste on his lips before breaking away slowly. She grins at his stupefied expression and then laughs at how pleased he looks right after. "Hahi, Gokudera-kun looks so silly." The Storm Guardian shakes his head before holding Haru just a tiny bit closer.

"I'm not silly, dumb Haru." He lowers his head and pecks her on the lips.

"Hahi, another kiss? I haven't even been asked on a date yet, desu."

His eyes roll to the back of his head before looking down at Haru's expectant look. "Fine, go on a date with me." She raises a brow, her fingers tapping along his shoulders. "...please." He adds shortly after.

"Hee hee, of course Gokudera-kun. I'd be happy to." Haru hugs him and whispers so only he could hear her. She says these next few words with as much honesty she can express to him in this moment. "You really _are_ nice." If possible, Hayato holds her just a bit tighter than before, a grin forming on his face.

"Only to you."

* * *

**Omake:**

"Th-They're dating? Enma pales at the new information. Tsuna nods his head as he hangs out with his friend in his room. The brunet takes a bite of his sandwich.

"Yeah, it surprised me too." Tsuna doesn't take note of the way the Decimo for the Shimon Famiglia is nearly having a heart attack. "I mean... I always thought Gokudera-kun kind of hated Haru." Enma chokes at that.

"Tsuna-kun, _everyone_ could see the way your right hand man treated Haru." He informs his good friend. "He was nicer, kinder, and more thoughtful when it comes to her by far." He shakes his head. "I can't believe you didn't notice it. What about your instinct?"

"Umm..."

"I definitely don't have a chance with her now."

"Yeah, well... She does seem really into Gok—wait. Enma-kun, you too?!" Tsuna can see the pitiful look on Enma's face, all teary eyed and trembling lips. "...is this why you fainted?"

"Shut up!"

**Author's Note:**

> I truly do love Enma though. He's so adorable. And I do ship him with Haru. I ship almost everyone with Haru, tbh. Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think.


End file.
